nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Amriya
Madame Amriya is a superhero in the Century City campaign. Summary Madame Amriya is a superhero in Century City. She was one of the founding members of This City Fights Back and later a founding member of The Sentinels. Background Early Life Nadia Rosetti was born in Century City to Amelia and Paul Rosetti. Unfortunately she was orphaned almost immediately due to unfortunate accidents. Nadia was in and out of foster homes as a child, and turned 18 without having been adopted. She discovered at a young age that she had the gift of precognition (when she touches people she can see their future). She saw many calamities about to affect people, she was not believed and her warnings went unheeded. These abilities tended to frighten her foster families and led to her being shuffled around a lot in the system. Nada made her living as a fortune teller in Rocklyn, but later supplemented her income by stripping at “The Gentleman’s Club” in Grovedale. This City Fights Back Nadia and the rest of the founding members of This City Fights Back were gathered by the heroine Vision in 2011 and informed that she had seen them together defending the city. The group tentatively formed and began fighting crime in the city. A combat novice, Nadia primarily ensured that civilians were safely escorted from danger and helped her more martial teammates in combat. The Duke created the Defecticide Gun for her, allowing her to be more effective in combat. One of her earily adventures saw the gun causing a hostile wolf to become attached to Nadia and follow her around and protect her. She named the wolf Lucky and he accompanied her on her further adventures. The Sentinels In 2012 This City Fights Back disbanded and several of the members, including Nadia, created a new group called the Sentinels. They were better organized than TCFB and the goal was to continue to help and protect Century City while learning from the mistakes of TCFB. Physical Capabilities Madame Amriya has the strength and durability of an average woman her age who performs minimal regular exercise. She appears naturally flexible and agile, however. Her wolf Lucky is large and ferocious and deeply devoted to her. She is also able to use her Defecticide Gun to produce a number of non-lethal effects that can incapacitate a target or otherwise render them harmless. Superpower Abilities Madame Amriya is able to force precognitive visions by touch. Traditionally she performs this action by reading someone’s palm, however she has shown limited ability to gain visions by touching objects that have had contact with the target she is attempting to read. The same touch, however, causes her to jinx her targets to have terrible luck for approximately one hour. For much of her life Nadia was unaware that she had this power, and merely thought that everyone she read the fortune of had bad luck. Nadia is also able to receive brief, subconscious flashes of the future that aid her in combat, making her difficult to strike as she often appears to see the attacks coming. Category:Century City Category:TCFB Category:Sentinels